


Morning After

by Boborc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Listen I wrote this in thirty minutes, M/M, Uhhhh no explicit sex I think, just take the garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boborc/pseuds/Boborc
Summary: Hanzo is loud in bed and out of it





	Morning After

Hanzo let out a loud, desperate scream. Jesse winced and glanced at the door, stopping his previous activity. It was locked, he knew it was locked, but goddamn he was sure if someone walked past they would know what was happening inside. Hanzo’s neighbors probably had an idea as well. 

An urgent tug on his hair brought him back to his present activity: eating out the sexiest man on Watch Point: Gibraltar. Said man shot him a glare and growled, “Why did you stop?”

That raspy voice went straight to his dick and Jesse decided, at that moment, that he did not care who heard because hot damn, he was buried between the legs of Hanzo Shimada— the sexist man possibly in the world— he was not wasting this opportunity. 

xxx

Hana was glaring at him. Jesse pulled at his serape, moving it up enough to cover more of his neck. She had been glaring since she walked in the cafeteria that morning. He knew why. Her room was right next to Hanzo’s. 

Ana plodded in, her slippers flapping on the floor. She already had a cup of tea in her hand— chai, by the smell— and sat gracefully down next to Hana. “How are you this morning, sweetie?” She directed the question at Hana. 

Jesse pointedly stared down at his eggs. He could practically feel Hana’s wolfish grin. “Why don’t you ask the cowboy, Ms. Ana?” 

“Oh,” Ana starts. Jesse spares a glance up and can see the mischief in her eye. “Did you join Hana’s Stream?”

Hana let out a musical hum and grumbled, “Not exactly.”

Jesse could feel his whole face go red. Ana chuckled and sipped her tea loudly. God, Jesse wanted to just dissolve. He was about to stand and rush out when loud voices came from down the hallway. 

Hanzo sauntered into the cafeteria, shouting something in japanese to his brother, who followed close behind. They both laughed at some joke Jesse missed, and stopped at the teapot. Dropping their voices, they continued their conversation. Both seemed to be deeply involved in whatever they were speaking of. Jesse hoped that would keep his companions from being nosy. 

He should have known better though. Ana got that same mischievous look on her face before setting her cup down and turning to look at the two brothers. “Hello dears, how are you two doing this morning?”

They glanced over, seeming to just notice the others in the room. Genji shrugged while Hanzo got a look on his face that Jesse knew could only mean bad news. “I’m doing just well, thank you. And yourself?” He asked. 

“Oh I’m doing wonderful dear. Young Hana here did not sleep so well, though.”

“Really?” Hanzo looked to Hana, the troubling look on his face only growing. “Why might that be?”

“Well,” Hana began. She seemed too excited for anything good to come of this. “I heard a lot of screaming— almost like someone was hurt. Anyway it went on long enough to interrupt my stream and keep me up all night.”

Jesse felt blood rush to his face though he was sure he was already beat-red. “How odd,” Hanzo hummed. 

The conversation pauses and Jesse allows himself to briefly hope that the subject was dropped, but he should have known better. He should have known Ana had to put the nail in his coffin. 

“So, Hanzo. What were you doing last night?” Ana asks, feigning curiosity. 

A Cheshire-grin spreads across Hanzo’s face. Jesse mouths “no” just as Hanzo says, “The cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this in thirty minutes on the way to thanksgiving dinner. I’m not sorry and I blame the mlm mchanzo discord 100% for this.


End file.
